


Drabbles of the SMP

by Blkswnjimi (blkswnjimi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Horror, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of other dsmp characters, My first published writing, if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkswnjimi/pseuds/Blkswnjimi
Summary: I'm starting a series of one shots surrounding the smp. Most will be about my own unconfirmed theories and peroanal favorite head canons. May include art seeing as I'm an artist. Tags will change as I add more drabbles.Drabble #1: Dreamon :) (Dnf)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Drabbles of the SMP

**Author's Note:**

> Dream gets a visitor while in the prison one that sends his mind spiraling. 
> 
> (Sorry about any typos I didn't beta read it.)

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Dream listens to the monotonous dripping coming from his basin of water. The constant sound would drive a lesser man mad but for Dream it's been too long. When he'd first gotten here he'd nearly broken his hand trying to get the damn sound to stop, but now it's a welcoming part of dreams day.

The sound of dripping water and the bubbling sizzles of flowing lava has become a comforting Melody to him now. Lulling him to sleep at night and becoming near white noise in his waking hours. Dream counts the drips sometimes. 2490 drips in a day. 3666 once when the drips were particularly faster. 

Dream has familiarised himself with all the sounds of his cell. He knew the sounds so well he could catch any subtle changes. Sometimes he closes his eyes and listens. Closely. For hours. Sometimes he could catch the chugging sound of redstone mechanisms in the walls. Like now, the flowing lava outside his cell was gurgling quicker than normal. Dream stands from his cot in the corner of the room and eyes the lava. It was flowing faster than it's normal lazy drizzle.

Dream distinctly remembers only one other time this has happened. The day Tommy visited. That was… Dream isn't really sure how long ago it was. He used to keep track of the days in his books but he'd lost track. He glanced over towards his desk a mess of ink and torn pages. The mess only now bothers him with the possibility of a visitor. 

Sam visits him a couple times. Sliding into his room quietly from some secret entrance Dream could never find. He'd brought him cookies from Ranboo once, and a note from Techno. Dream doesn't move to fix the mess though, as much as it bothers him. He stays standing in the middle of his room wondering who it was this time. No one had visited since Tommy.

Maybe Tommy was coming back to gloat again. Or if Sapnap had finally decided to come visit him like he said he would when he'd first escorted him here. If it was Techno finally coming to ask about that favor. If puffy wanted to see her duckling. Maybe it was Bad, he was always nice even when Dream wasn't. 

He stopped his musing over who it could be as the lava level lowered just enough to see the opening of his cell. The gate that keeps him contained when the lava was drained raised into place with a metallic click. Dreams mind settles on Tommy or Sapnap being the only possibilities as the lava slowly disappears. 

Dreams mind was thrown into near chaos when the first glimpse of the person on the other side was revealed. It shook Dream to the core . His knees buckle and his hands shot out to stabilize himself on the lip of his water basin. 

A pair of white dark lensed goggles sitting nestled atop brunette curls is the only thing Dream could see and yet he was nearly on the floor.

George.

He straitened, standing back on his feet. It doesn't take long for the lava to dip lower revealing a pair of deep chocolate eyes and an impassive face. He was sure George could see him too. Dream was painfully aware of how bare his face was. His fingers twitch at his sides itching to find something to cover it up. He didn't even have to look around to know there was nothing. His mask was confiscated when he'd first gotten here. Nothing in this room would successfully cover his face without it being obvious or awkward. 

The lava drains completely leaving his cell quiet. George steps on the platform and the ensuing mechanisms as it brings him closer are deafening in Dreams ears. He keeps eye contact with George even with the persistent urge to look away. George's gaze is unwavering. His face is near emotionless but even from this distance Dream can see a fire in his eyes. 

He's angry. This isn't a face Dream is used to seeing but it's not like he hasn't seen it. He's seen it a handful of times at least. Dream realizes that he's been the cause about as many times as he's seen it. George steps off the bridge and the platform falls away in a cacophony of metal. Dream hears a click echo and afterwards the faint sizzling of lava. He looks away from George to watch the lava fall like a curtain over his cell entrance. 

George hasn't taken his eyes off him. He can feel his gaze on his face. He keeps his eyes fixed on the lava just above George's left shoulder just enough to keep an eye on his face in his peripheral vision. He wonders if George knows what he's doing. He's always played the role of the easy-going brat easily but dream knew better. George was a lot more observant and smarter than he let people see. 

Dream wonders if he can see the tremors in his hands where they hang at his side. If he can see the dirt, grease, and grime from his general lack of proper hygiene. If he's judging him, if he's here to laugh at how far Dream has fallen. He wonders what George has been up to while he's been away. 

It's not the first time. George is the subject of his most reoccurring thoughts. He's in his dreams, he's in what remains of his notebooks. Did it work? Is he happy? Is he safe? Was all this for nothing?

The first move George makes Dream flinches. He hopes George hadn't noticed but from the amusement in his eyes he probably had. 

George starts a slow walk around dreams small cell. Dream watches him observe his surroundings quietly. Flipping through Dream's most intact notebooks and poking at the torn ones. Sliding his fingers over the dried ink on the desk, over his clock. Swishing his hand through Dream's water basin. He stops there. At the basin with his back towards Dream when he finally speaks.

“What are you doing?”

Dream takes a while to respond. He doesn't really know how to. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he paused to turn. Looking at him with the anger Dream already knew was present showing on his face. “What are you doing?!” He raises his hands gesturing around the cell. “Why are you here?”

“Wh-”

“Don't try that bullshit with me, Dream! I know you!” Dream doesn't flinch when he moves this time but he's still nervous as George moves closer and pokes an accusing finger at his chest. “I'm not stupid Dream. I know you're also not stupid. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. Why are you still here?”

“I-..” Dream starts but doesn't finish, eyes downcast. 

“I know you have a way to get out. So why haven't you?” His voice is calmer this time. Dream shrugs and George turns his back to him, arms folded. “We aren't happy.”

Dream’s eyes snap to George's turned back. “What?”

“Things only got worse. Bad has gone batshit. Skeppy, and Ant followed him down the rabbit hole. There's this red vine shit everywhere, something about an Egg. I've heard that Niki and Jack have been trying to kill Tommy. Tubbo moved out into the mountains. That Ranboo kid spends more time than not roaming and picking up blocks. His memory has gotten worse. I haven't seen Phil and Techno for weeks.” 

“The only people who even resemble anything close to happiness are Quackity, Karl and Sapnap but I don't know how long they can fight the vines until one of them....” he trails off, his voice sounding haunted. 

“And what about you.” Dream finally speaks. “Are you happy?” 

The silence is deafening. George doesn't respond for a long time and when he does he sounds tired.

“Eret…” He pauses looking down at his feet scuffing the floor . “H-he went crazy. He hired punz to-” Dream can feel bile rising in his throat, his mind racing. He doesn't think he wants to know the rest but he needs to. He needs to hear it.

“Hired him for what?” He manages to grit out. George's shoulders slump his arms coming to wrap around himself.

“He...he hired him to kill me.” This time Dream does fall. He falls to his knees, body trembling. Uncontained rage, sadness, regret, all fuel the heavy tremors moving through his body. “Dream..” he looks up at George's still turned back, eyes wide. “I'm on my last life.”

Dream's world splits in half. 

His mind is spiraling. The trembling gets worse and his vision goes red at the edges. Sweat started to bead at the nape of his neck. George turns towards him a determined furrow in his brows. The noise between Dream’s ears is so loud he barely catches what George says next.

“Dream I need you to get out.” he looks down at Dream and Dream looks up at him. “I need you to get out and fix this.” he gets down on his hunches so he's level with Dream. His expression is softer but tinged with a weary sadness.

He runs a hand gently across Dream's cheek. It's the first real human contact he's felt in...months? He indulges in his warmth, closing his eyes and pushing his cheek into George's hand. “Please.”

It's been hours since George left and Dream is still trembling. There is a thick impenetrable static in his ears. It drowns out the dripping and the flowing lava. Steadily growing in volume until Dream can't even hear himself.

He's sat on the edge of his cot. Shaking hands in a white knuckled grip around the frame of it. Holding on as if he'll disappear if he doesn't. Darkness claws at the corners of his room and the red haze hasn't left his vision. So much sweat is pouring off him it leaves a puddle on the floor. His skin feels itchy and pulled tight across his body as if he's grown a size too big for it. Muscles spasms wrack his body making him twitch violently.

He feels restrained and restless. Every time he blinks he sees only red. His lungs feel too small, his breathing is fast and ragged.

His senses heighten, hairs raising on its ends. He feels another presence in his cell. His eyes bounce around in a panic like a pinball in a pinball machine. At first he thinks it's Sam but the sight of shiny white porcelain makes his heart drop.

“Hi Dream.” a voice whispers. The voice seems to come from the walls and inside his head at the same time. A distorted imitation of his own. His mask is hanging on the opposite wall. It looks like a ghost. It's white porcelain stands in stark contrast to the obsidian walls of his cell. Empty dark eyeless holes and a mocking smile. He looks at the mask and the mask looks back. 

“P-please...” His voice is shaky and weak. Dream doesn't know what he's begging for but he knows the mask doesn't need clarification.

“You let him die, Dream.” The voice is somehow louder than the static even though it couldn't be barely above a whisper. He squeezed his eyes closed.

“D-dont..” 

“They're hurting, Dream… Don't you want to save them?” It sounds mocking. Dream shakes his head weakly. “What about him? Are you gonna let him die? He needs you. They need you. And you need me, Dream.”

“I don't n-need y-” 

“Think of all the FUN we had last time, Dream.” The voice sneers. “You allowed them to sever our connection.” Dream's mind supplies him with the image of Tommy swinging the axe down onto his face. He winces flinching instinctively. “You would have been able to protect everyone. But you can't do it without me and you know it. It's why you called me back. I'm here to serve YOU, not the other way around. You know you can't help them without me. You called me back. You want me here. You need me, Dream.” 

“I n-need you…” Dream nods jerkily. 

“Yes.” The voice is closer somehow. He feels something cold in his hand and looks down. The mask is there. Eyeless holes still unnaturally dark and empty. His body is still shaking but somehow his hands are stock-still. The porcelain feels like it's breathing. Moving, alive. It feels like a presence on its own. 

He grips the thick leather strap in his hands. His mind hesitates but his hands move on their own. Bringing the mask up to his face. The inside is crawling with darkness, inky tendrils reach for his face. Dream shakes his head but his own hands don't stop. 

He whimpers, beginning to struggle against his own hands. Tears gather in his eyes. The first touch of cold porcelain against his face is chilling. The static gets louder in his ears until it's almost shrill, like hundreds of bees swarming him. There's a low thumping bass under the static. His heartbeat, he realizes.

Dream begins to struggle violently. His legs kick, he turns his head away, pulls back uselessly but his hands inch closer with inhuman strength. Black tendrils whip at his skin. Dream can even plead his mouth won't open. He's still struggling fruitlessly when the tendrils grapple his face in the direction of the mask. Hands finally fitting the mask over his face and then there's pain. 

Electricity shoots up Dream's spine making him arch off the bed. He's screaming but he can't hear it. There's rushing in his ears like a harsh wind. His body spasms uselessly. His feet lift off the floor, body rising as if he weighed nothing, hovering over his bed. His eyes roll back in his head and all at once everything stops.

The pain stops. The static stops. The twitching stops. His sweat freezes on his skin. Beaded droplets float in the air around his hovering body. Even the forgotten cacophony of dripping water and flowing lava aren't present in his now eerily quiet cell. It's like time is frozen and only Dream is aware to witness it. 

In a rush of sensation everything restarts. His body falls in a motionless heap on his cot. A prolonged groan leaves his lips unbeknownst to his overstimulated mind. His face is buried in his sheets but he can't move. The sheets feel rough and foreign on his sensitive skin but he can't do anything about it. He's panicking but his body is completely still. 

A dark chuckle leaves his lips without his permission. His body starts to move but not how he wants it. There's another presence in his mind. Fitting itself right along Dream, pushing its shadowy form into dreams extremities. Filling him to the tips of his toes to the end of his hairs. Backing him into the furthest parts of his consciousness.

The mask isn't as ill fitting as he remembered it. It fits perfectly over his features like a second skin. Comfortable. His hands flex and the presenter watches them with satisfaction. Dream watching his body move like a movie, seeing out his eyes but unable to do any thing at his body stretches at inhuman angles, laughing joyously. 

“Oh Dream, I missed this.” He hears his voice say. “We're gonna have so much fun.” Shadowy smoke collects in the space in front of him. It surrounds his body, seeming seeping from the corners. It swirls and solidifies into the familiar flexible netherite armour around Dream's form. His weapons are there on his hip. His pearls and potions.

The presence makes a check of all his items laughing gleefully. It hesitates at a slip of stiff worn folded paper, pulling it out and opening it. Dream is alert immediately. It's a picture of himself, Sapnap, and George in front of the community house. It uses his hands refolding the photo and starts reaching out towards the lava. 

Dream panics realizing it's about to burn it and He tugs. His hand stops in his tracks. It pushes the fist worward more towards the lava, Dream tugs once more and the hand jerks to a stop again. It rolls it's eyes and stashes the photo away again.

“Fine.” It huffs, “it's not worth the struggle.” Dream stopped tugging on relief. Exhaustion edges at the corner of Dreams own consciousness. He realizes that depleted a lot of his limited energy. Dream panics feeling himself slipping. He watches it walk forward towards the lava. The lava parts easily like a curtain as it sticks it's hand through it. Dream expects to feel the excruciating heat but instead it feels cool like water.

“Oh this is going to be so fun.” Is the last thing Dream hears before he slips unconscious thoughts of what's to come on his mind. If he's done the right thing. If continuously allowing himself to be the ultimate villain is the only thing that united his friends. If allowing this thing inside him again would actually prove to be what the smp needed. 

His thoughts drift to George last. George's dark eyes and his lazy smile. The way he commands the energy of any room he's in. His quick wit, and mean-spirited jokes. Dream hopes to whatever all powerful forces at be that he's able to save him. That he can preserve his last life. That even if Dreams not the cause that he can smile again.

Dream hears a dark mocking laugh right before he slips under. A laugh that sets him on edge. One that rings of blood and fire, that foreboded a dark future. One that tells him that maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. A laugh so cold and wicked. 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Like/comments/ shares appreciated <3 
> 
> All feedback accepted
> 
> I'll link my twt when I get more comfortable posting works.


End file.
